


Five Eleven of Heaven

by compo67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bottom Jared, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Librarian Jensen, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: Jensen had curiosities about other men before he kissed Jared in their high school parking lot during lunch. But Jared sealed the deal. Jared was the final walk off the plank of heterosexuality and the plunge into an ocean of sucking cock. Today is their wedding anniversary--and Jensen intends to frolic in that ocean.





	Five Eleven of Heaven

In freshman year of high school, Jensen snuck his way into the Alternative Lifestyles Support Group during third period. He hadn’t given much thought to his so-called alternative lifestyle before that day. His family was typically white, Texan, and conservative. At an early age, he recognized that there was very little difference between his family and a loaf of the whitest white bread. 

It seemed like his best course of action would be to repress any potential attraction to men until he felt safe enough to come out. Hopefully, if all went according to plan, that would be by the time he reached the age of forty. 

So he was fine. Peachy keen. What his parents didn’t know couldn’t hurt them. 

But then the Gay Gods showed him the path to true enlightenment. 

They showed him a pair of long, lean legs, a perky ass, chestnut hair, hazel eyes, and dimples sweet enough to cause a coma. There he was--standing by a row of lockers, dressed in a baggy red hoodie, wearing perfectly fitted black jeans, sporting a pair of brand new Chucks.

There was no other choice but to follow that magnificent creature towards the small room off the cafeteria. A plain sign on the door stated the purpose of the meeting. Heaven personified walked into the room, cool and casual. The door shut. Jensen stared at the sign for two full minutes before he decided to hell with it. 

The plan was to go to that meeting, figure out the guy’s name, and bounce.

Of course, life happened.

And Jensen ended up going to the ALS group every Wednesday morning for all four years of high school. 

Along the way, that guy became his boyfriend, who then became his fiance, who then somehow transitioned into his husband.

High school sweethearts after that first group meeting, they got into all sorts of shit. Like that one time Jared dared Jensen to try out for the cheer squad and Jensen actually did and he actually made the cut and subsequently found out that he’s flexible as hell. Or the time Jensen sat with Jared in the nurse’s office for two periods in a row because Jared had a migraine. He sat there, rubbing Jared’s back, making sure no one turned on a single light within a five mile radius.

He asked Jared to senior prom by sticking Sprite bottles into a chain link fence above an overpass. The bottles spelled out PROM? 

Jared responded by punching him in the shoulder and laughing, “Yes, you ass. Who else would I go with? My standards are pretty low.”

 

And it turned out to be true--Jared’s standards were so low, he decided to marry Jensen. As he put it, “Who else would I marry? I’ve been with you so long, might as well go for the long haul.”

Five eleven of heaven turned into six feet four of dreamy, delicious husband. 

Jensen does not regret sneaking into the Alternative Lifestyles Group. His lifestyle is plenty alternative. His parents blamed the group for turning him gay, but really, all the credit goes to Jared’s ass. Sure, Jensen had curiosities about other men before he kissed Jared in the school parking lot during lunch. But Jared sealed the deal. Jared was the final walk off the plank of heterosexuality and the plunge into an ocean of sucking cock. 

Which is what Jensen is doing right now.

Sucking cock like it’s his god damn job. Like he went to college for it, graduated at the top of his class, got a Master’s degree, and secured himself a lucrative and fulfilling career.

When he is not sucking cock, he works at the Reference Desk at the library, because well, as much as he wanted to pursue an actual degree in sucking cock, library sciences seemed like the more dependable choice. Plus, sucking Jared’s cock doesn’t provide them with sweet health insurance that he had to claw his way up the ladder of the library’s hierarchy to obtain. 

Anyway, back to the sucking of cock.

It’s their four year wedding anniversary. They got married in a library in Maine, in January, on a Tuesday. It was all perfectly planned--the date, season, and location ensured that as few of their family members showed up as possible. The reasons for Jensen not wanting his family to attend were obvious. For Jared, it’s not that he hates or can’t stand his family, it’s just that they can sometimes be a little… overbearing.

“I swear to god,” Jensen snaps, popping off of Jared’s cock, “if you answer that, I’m leaving.”

Jensen had the entire evening planned out. Champagne. Filet mignon. Bubble bath. Bed.

Except, he kind of got ahead of himself--ha--and started giving Jared head right when Jared got home. He couldn’t wait for all those steps and neither could Jared. They went from, “Hey, I’m home, how was your day?” to the sights and sounds of Jensen on his knees doing what he does best in zero to sixty seconds. 

But Jared’s phone keeps ringing. 

And it’s really, really annoying.

Face flushed, hair a mess, and chest heaving, Jared groans and shivers. Seconds ago, his cock was stuffed into Jensen’s mouth, the tip of it bumping up against the back of Jensen’s throat. Now, it has been exiled. 

“Can’t you just ignore it?” Jared begs. “I was… you were… ugh.”

“Can’t you just spend some quality time with your husband and let him perform his husbandly duties of sucking dick?”

“You perform those duties all the time.”

“Are you complaining? Because if you are, I can stop.” Jensen pats Jared’s knees. “Just say the word and no more blow jobs.” Jensen takes good care of his lips. He applies Chapstick throughout the day. He understands the magic of just the tiniest bit of lip gloss applied to his bottom lip. Perfect lips require maintenance. 

Conflicted, Jared mewls. “Jen, c’mon. I’m not complaining. Just ignore the phone. Please?”

“Hmph. I don’t know.”

“Well, it’s not ringing right now, so can you please finish what you started?”

“Since when did software engineers get so damn bossy?”

“Since they married a jerk ass librarian.”

“But I’m so cute.”

With a smirk, Jared nods. “I guess. I guess you’re cute enough.” He leans down and kisses Jensen. Their kiss tastes like cock and some of the gummi bears Jensen gave Jared this morning. 

Jensen smiles and bumps their noses together. “How many times you think I’ve blown you?”

Pressing a light kiss to the corner of Jensen’s mouth, Jared murmurs, “Not enough.”

Most of their house is tastefully decorated thanks to Jared. Their home office, however, has always been fair game for nerdy posters, figurines, and the odd finds at the neighborhood flea market they walk through every Sunday morning after breakfast and before Jensen works. Jensen likes blowing Jared in there, it feels more relaxed. But he needs to be able to hear the oven timer, so living room it was for today. He readjusts the pillows under his knees, takes a drink of cold water, and licks his right hand. 

Hazel eyes look on, clearly interested, definitely aroused. 

Jensen licks his lips and gives thanks for waterproof lip gloss. 

It highlights the outline of his lips against Jared’s cock--adds a shine to the spit and a visual element to the tight seal of pressure. Jensen licks the twitching head, dips under the crown, and leaves sloppy, wet kisses along the hard, heavy base. The muted noises from the back of Jared’s throat fuel him to stop teasing and get on with it. 

Lips in a perfect O, Jensen sucks on the head, eyes closed, savoring the sweet, bitter taste of Jared on his tongue. He applies pressure right at the tip and then at the underside. Boosted by the sight of Jared touching his chest, Jensen adds his right hand to the base. 

He could do this for hours. 

Jared, however, can’t.

Long fingers grip onto Jensen’s hair. Urgency resonates through those fingertips and the brash rhythm of ragged inhales and exhales. Looking up, Jensen catches Jared’s gaze--all spacy, dirty, and sparkling. Anytime, anywhere, Jensen can go down on Jared. The kitchen. The car. The laundry room. The backyard. The theater. Dressing rooms. On vacation. On the beach. Before work. During work. After work. First thing in the morning and in the last few moments before sleep.

Open and hot, Jensen takes Jared into his mouth, deeper and deeper, inch by inch. 

In the summer, Jensen cuts his hair short on the sides. But he’s learned to leave the top a little longer. It gives Jared something to hold onto. 

Jared leans back into the couch and groans. His chest rises, angular and toned. Jensen applies more pressure, hollowing his cheeks, and returns that groan. Vibrations slam against Jared’s wet cock. Focusing on breathing, Jensen allows himself to choke. Each compression, every sound, drives Jared to let out dark, mellow moans. They get off on the lack of air. The harmonic feel of Jared’s cock stuffed into Jensen’s willing and capable mouth. 

Driven by the sounds of his own choking, Jensen starts to work Jared harder. His head bobs as his mouth slides up and down on the shiny, saturated shaft. All the way down. All the way up. Down again. Down. Choke. Fingers fist into his hair. Choke. Pull. Choke. Thrust. Choke. Deep throat. Overdrive. Choke. Choke. Choke. 

Jensen pops off, coughing, gasping for breath. Tears cloud his eyes. 

Time to react vanishes. Jared hauls him up by the collar of his shirt and crushes their mouths together. He steals what little air Jensen can breathe and replaces his cock with his tongue in Jensen’s mouth. Their clothes add friction. Their hands provide piercing affection, desperation, and lust. 

It ain’t long before Jared issues a raspy, needy, “Please.”

Jensen’s mouth waters all over again.

They learned a long time ago never to put the couch directly against a wall--and to invest in a solid couch. And never complain about the cost of good window shades. And always keep lube hidden in the cushions.

They’re trying.

So Jensen skips a step.

All the better to eat up the miraculous husband in front of him, now seated in his lap. Every now and then, Jared will ask, “Am I too heavy?” He’s taller, so he thinks it’s too much for Jensen. But Jensen, while shorter, is better at packing and keeping on muscle. Jared runs. Jensen lifts. It makes sense. In this position--their favorite--their strengths show. 

Fortunately, Jared doesn’t say a god damn word.

He grabs Jensen by the shoulders. And devours Jensen’s mouth.

Back arched, Jared lowers his hips. He doesn’t have to look back and Jensen doesn’t have to help. There’s no need. They’ve done this thousands of times, in every position.

And it never, ever gets old.

The tip of Jensen’s cock pushes against that tight, slick ring of muscle for all of ten seconds before it slides into smooth, sweet heat. Jared cries out, takes too much at once, and doesn’t for one second stop fucking himself over Jensen’s cock. His movements stay rough and focused, brutal and powerful. He opens up the same way Jensen did--gives himself over complete and absolute. 

Up. Down. Down. Down. Circles. Gasps. Up. Up. Up. 

“Push me out,” Jensen commands, his hands on Jared’s hips. “Push me out.” 

Eyes closed, Jared nods, his bottom lip quivering. He focuses. Muscles flex and work until they hear and feel Jensen’s cock slip out with a squelch. 

Jared opens his eyes for praise. 

He gets it.

Jensen wraps his arms around Jared and slams them together at the hips, fucking into him, and at their chests. Their hearts rattle. Teeth clash. It is all parts sloppy, sizzling, brash, harsh, natural, and organic. They listen to each other. To the sound of Jensen’s balls slapping heavy against Jared’s ass. To the way Jared takes each and every thrust inside him--moaning loud, shouting for more, screaming Jensen’s name. 

And just. Just. Just like that.

Jared comes.

Long, thick strands of come stripe over Jensen’s shirt, followed by ropes of it that shoot all over Jensen’s throat and mouth. Panting, Jared kisses Jensen, come and spit and sweat mixing together against their lips and tongues. Jared grinds against Jensen’s lap, firm ass bouncing in small, measured movements, his cock still hard. He works himself up into a second orgasm, frantically chasing it, using Jensen’s cock to get off again. 

Jensen fucks Jared just as good as he blows him.

He comes inside Jared, cock pulsing, filling him up with a load of come that quickly makes a sticky, squelching mess. In every pulse, Jensen marks Jared from the inside out, a simple song of mine, mine, mine.

All his.

All ways.

Always.

Struggling to remember to breathe, Jared wheezes and slumps against Jensen, shaking slightly. Jensen places his least sticky hand on the back of Jared’s head. 

This? This is good. 

Jared’s phone rings.

“Don’t start,” Jared quips, reaching for his phone, wincing only once. He answers it, pretending like he wasn’t just blown and fucked. Jensen teases with a slight thrust up. Jared, still sitting on Jensen’s cock, covers his mouth and suppresses a noise--then shoots a death glare at Jensen.

If it’s Jared’s mom, Jensen is walking out. Right after dinner. And after some more sex. But after that, he’s definitely probably potentially going to consider leaving Jared.

Jared struggles to work the phone. His hands won’t stop shaking. He looks alarmed. Frightened, almost. Who the fuck is it? 

Finally, Jared manages to place the person on speaker phone.

“Say that again?” Jared holds the phone up between himself and Jensen. “Dr. Wilson?” 

“Oh, is Jensen there? Good! You can congratulate him for me as well.”

Jensen frowns, his mind foggy. “Congratulate? What?” 

“Yes, congratulations! Your husband is pregnant. Go out and buy a bottle of sparkling grape juice, you two. Any questions?”

Questions?

Do they have any… questions?

Jared punches Jensen in the shoulder. “Jen? Jen! Are you okay? Doctor, I’ll call you back. Yes, we have questions. Probably a lot. Definitely a lot. But I think Jensen’s blacking out. Okay, thank you. Thank you so much!”

Well.

After two years of trying.

They have succeeded in making a baby that might one day sneak into their own Alternative Lifestyles Support Group. Except without the sneaking part. 

And hopefully with all the luck Jensen had.

 

**Author's Note:**

> wahey!!! something new! :D
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy. just flexing that porn muscle and challenging myself to write stuff under a million words. T_T
> 
> comments are love! <3


End file.
